Pure Love
by Sakura Ai Takahashi
Summary: "They don't know about the things we do, they don't know about the I Love You's..." Kuronuma Sawako has been dating Kazehaya Shouta for three years, and now they want to show their pure love to the rest of the world.


I'm ALIVE! I'm so sorry I haven't posted anything, but the problem is that we have lots of tests since it's testing month, and I haven't had any time. But, since I'm so BORED in my class, I decided to write this fanfiction after I heard this song! Awesome song! I'd also like to thank my friend MidnightNinja101 and my Aunt Angela for the courage to keep on writing! You are all wonderful people for waiting for me for so long, so thank you! Now let's start with my FIRST songfic and oneshot! Plus, it's pretty long! Yay!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kimi ni Todoke! That belongs to the great mind of Karuho Shiina. I also don't own the song: "They Don't Know About Us", which is sung by One Direction.

* * *

Summary: "_They don't know about the things we do, they don't know about the I Love You's..._" Sawako Kuronuma has been dating Shouta Kazehaya for 3 years, and now they want to show their pure love to the rest of the world.

* * *

_People say we shouldn't be together,_

_Too young to know about forever,_

_But I say, "They don't know_

_What they're talk talk talkin' about..._

Kazehaya has decided on something. Sawako was the best thing that had ever happened to him, ever. They have gone through a lot, and now they are finally dating, albeit in secret. Sawako was too nervous to tell her parents, he was too nervous to tell his parents. Plus, he knew his fangirls would probably hurt her, and he would never let that happen, not if he had anything to say about it. So they decided to keep it a secret, a secret pure romance.

"Mom, Dad, what is love?" he remembered asking them once, when he had a crush on Kuronuma, and had been too much of a coward to tell her.

"Shouta, love is a wonderful, yet painful feeling," said his parents in response. "When you love someone, you know you should let them go, but when they leave, you feel as if your heart is breaking in two. You want to protect them with everything you have; you never want them to leave you. But when they love you back, it feels as if a piece of heaven has been given to you two to live for the rest of your lives. Why do you want to know?"

"I think I may love someone, like a true love..."

"You will never know what true love is Shouta, you're much too young!" his mother and father kept on telling him, even after that day, but he told them, always, "I don't have the foggiest idea of what you're talking about, but I think I have about a 1% understanding of what true, pure love is."

Sawako had also gone through a lot to get to date Kazehaya, but she wouldn't trade him for all the riches in the world. He was the best thing that ever came into her life.

She remember when she asked her parents, when she asked her parents a question. "Mom, Dad, would you mind if I had a boyfriend?" This was when she had a crush on Kazehaya, but was too scared of rejection to tell him.

Her father spit out the tea he was drinking, and dropped the cup as well. "Sa-Sawako-chan! No, you can never date a guy!" He started sobbing loudly.

She was so nervous because her dad was crying, but he kept on going. "Sawako-chan, you can't date yet, you are still my little girl...so promise me, until I die, you can't date a single guy, ever!"

"...I promise..." said Sawako sadly, thinking, 'Will I ever get the chance to love you, Kazekaya-kun?'

_'Cause this love is only getting stronger,_

_So I don't wanna wait any longer,_

_I just wanna tell the world,_

_That you're mine girl..._

Once, when they were in one of their dates (he still has trouble believing him, Sawako, and date could be put in the same sentence, much less a positive sentence), he asked, "Sawako-chan, when will we finally tell everyone that we've been dating for three years?"

Sawako then started blushing, something that he thought was adorable. "I'm so sorry, Shouta-kun! I shouldn't have been so cruel as to push you to go through with this secret relationship! I'm sorry I'm bothering you..." After relishing over the fact she called him Shouta instead of Kazehaya, did he just realize of what she said.

He suddenly came close to her face, cheeks red as a strawberry, and said, no screamed, "No, Sawako! This is not bothering me at all! I agreed to this, because I love you, and I will always love you, no matter what happens! I love you, Sawako Kuronuma, and I always will!"

Sawako suddenly started crying silently. Kazehaya was so scared that she was crying and was about to utter an apology, when she suddenly hugged him.

"I'm so happy! Shouta Kazehaya, I love you too, more than anything or anyone!" She suddenly pulled away from their hug, and gave him the most loving smile she had ever given anyone. Kazehaya was positive his face was a tomato, and smiled too, in spite of this.

Sawako then said "Shouta, one day we will tell them, just not yet..."

Little did she know, this day would come sooner than they expected, for while they were making out, someone was filming their every move.

_They don't know about the things we do,_

_They don't know about the I Love You's,_

_But I bet you if they only knew,_

_They would just be jealous of us..._

"Hey, where's Sawako?" Ayane asked. "Don't know, but has anyone seen Kazehaya? He's gone too." Chizuru asked. "I don't know where they are," said Ryuu in his same monotone voice. Speaking of the devils, they both came running to the class, just on time. They were a bit flushed from their make out session they had before, but they didn't look that suspicious, so it was fine. As per norm, a number of girls and guys came over to Kazehaya, and one of the girls pushed Sawako over to get closer to Kazehaya, and, without noticing, pushed her into a desk. That, obviously, was a huge mistake.

"Sa-Kuronuma!" Shouta screamed. Later, he would slap himself upside the head for nearly calling her Sawako, but for now he was worried sick about his girlfriend.

"Are you okay?!" Everyone was now scared. Kazehaya almost never lost his cool, but when you do something to 'Sadako', well, you wish that hell would freeze over and that the devil grab you before Kazehaya could.

"I'm alright, Kazehaya-ku-Ow!" Sawako screamed and started crying. Now the people were really scared. It was one thing if 'Sadako' was pushed and was alright, then Kazehaya wouldn't be so mad. But, since she was hurt and crying...oh boy, they needed to run.

"What's wrong?!" Kazehaya asked, desperately worried about his girlfriend, and ready to kill the person who did this to her. He then saw something that he missed before. A purple bruise the size of his fist was on her ankle, along with a gash by the side that was sickly yellow and was bleeding drops of her precious blood. That person was going to pay...

"My ankle...it hurts...Kazehaya-kun...make it stop...please..." whispered Sawako through her tears, very quietly, so only Kazehaya could hear her. "I love you, Kazehaya-kun...so, please...help me..."

"Can you stand? Come, let me help you." Kazehaya tried to help Sawako get to her feet, but she fell into his arms. Every single fangirl couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy through their fear. '_I_ wanted to be in Kazehaya-kun's arms! Stupid Sadako!' they all thought.

"It hurts too much...Kazehaya-kun..." she whispered. He sighed, there was no other choice. With his face turning into a tomato, and showing no signs of fading, he grabbed Sawako, and carried her in his arms, bridal style.

Now, every single fangirl felt more jealousy and anger rather than fear. 'Why is _she_ so lucky?' 'Why does _she_ get to be carried like that, and _I_ don't?' 'Why is _she_ special?' 'There is no way he likes _her_, does he?'

Before they left to the infirmary, he gave the group that huddled around him earlier a death glare that would make Satan himself cower in fear.

"Nobody touches her ever again, and if you hurt her, I will take care of you myself..." he said, before he carried Sawako to the infirmary, and left the group of people who felt as if they had just seen hell and came back alive.

_They don't know about the Up All Night's,_

_They don't know I've waited all my life,_

_Just to find a love that feels this right._

_Baby, they don't know about,_

_They don't know about us..._

"Do you feel better now, Sawako-chan?" Kazehaya asked her, with worry shining in his eyes.

It was a couple hours after the incident. Her ankle was sprained, and her cut got infected, so she now had a fever along with the bruise. Her parents came rushing over as quickly as they could. "My poor Sawako-chan!" sobbed her father. "She's so sick!"

Before she went home, she said to Kazehaya, "Come to my room at ten, I'll wait for you, my prince..."

For the rest of the day, Kazehaya was a shell of himself, barely responding to anyone's comments or questions, and he never smiled once throughout the day.

"He's like a zombie," Chizuru whispered to Ayane, who were both worried for Kazehaya's sake.

Finally, the last class was over, and Kazehaya practically ran out the door, impatient for ten to come. He tried to listen to his parent's conversation, tried to eat his supper, tried to smile for his parent's sake, but all he could think about how hot Sawako's forehead felt, and her tears when she screamed, and he felt like crying himself.

"Shouta, what's wrong?" His parents had felt his gloomy aura since he came home, and they wondered what happened in school to make him this depressed.

"Nothing..." Kazehaya replied with a sigh.

Suddenly he felt his phone vibrate, and realized what time it was. It was nearly ten! He could see Sawako again! He suddenly gobbled his supper down and practically ran down the front porch, fumbling with the lock on his bike and trying to put his sneakers on at the same time.

"Where are you going in such a hurry, Shouta?" his parents asked him.

He remembered saying something about going to Ryuu's house, but all he could think about was seeing Sawako again.

When he finally came to Sawako's house, he saw her window was already open for him. He jumped over the fence, and climbed the trellis which got him into her room, and this is where they are now.

"I'm better, Shouta-kun." Sawako said, and that was true. Her fever broke a while ago, so she was feeling much better than before, even though she wasn't completely 100% yet, and her ankle was still sprained.

"I'm so glad," sighed Kazehaya. "I was so worried about you..." Kazehaya then saw the bandages that were around her ankle looked familiar...

"Oh yes, those are the bandages that you wound around my leg in the infirmary." Sawako replied when she saw what he was looking at. "My mom wanted to replace them, but I kept on saying not to."

Kazehaya was puzzled. "Why would you do that?"

Sawako then started blushing a cute shade of pink. "I couldn't see you, and I missed you, so that was the only thing I had to remember you by..."

Now Kazehaya was sure he was blushing too. Even so, he decided to hug her and put her in his lap.

Sawako continued, "Shouta-kun, you are my first love, my last love, and I've always waited for my entire life for this love. How I was so lucky, I shall never know. But, I will treasure you for the rest of my life, just as long as you love me too..." She finished just before she sneezed a small sneeze that Kazehaya thought was very cute.

Kazehaya went to close the window, and replied, "I love you too, Sawako-chan. You are not the lucky one, I am. I met you, and that was the best thing that has ever happened to me." He then decided to kiss her after he said this.

"Stop, Shouta-kun." Sawako said.

He stopped kissing her, scared and a bit disappointed, but she then explained, " I don't want you to get sick, too."

Kazehaya then laughed quietly, and said "Infect away then, because I don't care."

Needless to say, Kazehaya didn't come to class the next day because of a cold.

_Just one touch and I was a believer,_

_Every kiss, it gets a little sweeter,_

_It's getting better,_

_Keeps getting better all the time, girl..._

Kazehaya was upset. Not only was he sick as a dog and not able to go to school to see Sawako, but his parents found out about him lying, and grounded him for a week. What was worse, he missed his date with Sawako because of this!

'Stupid cold,' he thought as he sneezed. 'Making me miss my date with Sawako-chan...'

Suddenly, he heard the doorbell ring, his parents talking to someone, and then saw Ryuu with...Sawako-chan! She was in crutches because of her injuries, but she was here, in his house!

"What are you guys doing here?" he managed to say through his sore throat.

Sawako then replied, "We wanted to take care of you, and I missed you..." She whispered the last part, but he still heard it. His face turned red, and not because of his fever...

"Please, stay back, I don't want to get you guys sick, too..." he whispered.

They stepped back, and Kazehaya was pained that his girlfriend was so far away. He just needed to get Ryuu away...

"Ryuu, why don't you walk Maru?" Kazehaya managed to say, before he fell into a coughing fit.

"Pedro..." whispered Ryuu, before he ran out the door.

"Are you okay, Kazehaya-kun?!" Sawako asked worriedly, coming closer to him to see if he was alright.

"Yes, Sawako-chan. But I know three things that would make me feel better..."

"Of course, what is it, Kazehaya-kun?" Sawako asked sweetly, with a blush from him calling her Sawako, and with a smile on her face so soft and sweet that it made him blush like a strawberry.

"One, don't call me Kazehaya-kun. There's no one around, so you can call me by my first name. Unless, of course, you don't want to..."

"No, I want to!" Sawako replied assertively. "What else do you need, Sh-Shouta-k-kun..." she asked, embarrassed because they were up in his room, and his parents could walk in on them any moment now...

"Two, please let me be on your lap..." Kazehaya whispered. Sawako did what she was told, and put Kazehaya's head on her lap.

He felt as though he was in heaven. Sawako's legs were softer than clouds, and her warm smile was making him melt like butter. He nearly fell asleep when she asked, "What's the last thing you need Shouta-kun?"

Kazehaya thought about it, and said, "Three, please kiss me..."

Sawako smiled and said, "Of course..."

They kissed again and again, each kiss sweeter and more passionate than the next, until Sawako asked, "What about 'I don't want to get you sick, too?'"

Kazehaya laughed as quietly as he could, and said, no growled, "I don't care..." as he kissed her again.

_They don't know about the things we do,_

_They don't know about the I Love You's,_

_But I bet you if they only knew,_

_They would just be jealous of us..._

The next night, Kazehaya's and Sawako's parents went to their open house for their senior year, so they were all alone in their houses. Kazehaya went over to Sawako's house so they could watch a romantic comedy together, even though they were kissing more than watching the movie.

"Sawako-chan, I think it may be time..." Kazehaya-kun breathed, while trying to catch his breath. "I think it may be time to tell everyone..."

"Not yet, Shouta-kun. Someday we will reveal to everyone our romance which have crossed the boundaries. I mean, I never thought I would end up with you, the cutest, happiest, nicest guy at our school, but now I am, and I still thank the heavens that you love me as much as I love you. But, for now, I shall keep you to myself as much as I can before that time."

Kazehaya still had a question, though. "Don't you feel guilty, though. Lying about our whereabouts all the time, hiding from our parents when we kiss, even lying to our friends?"

Sawako sighed, and replied, "Sometimes I do, because they are my only friends, but then I remember that you were my first ever friend, and when you thanked me, on the first day you came to our school, I felt like I was on top of the world. Then I realized that we can tell our friends, but they will be jealous that you, and only you, could open up my shell, and teach me how to love someone again."

Kazehaya was now blushing a deep shade of scarlet, because of this confession, but he smiled, and realized that they still had time, time to tell everyone, but for now, it will still be a secret, a secret only they would know about. Boy, was he in for a shock...

Now, where were we?" Sawako said, right before she pounced on Kazehaya, and kissed him again.

Meanwhile, both their parents were in the open house, laughing and getting reunited with new acquaintances. The few kids that came to this reunion were also trying to have a nice time. They all went into the homeroom, where Pin was sitting there with a cocky smirk on his face. 'The guy will never know!' he thought. 'Plus, he'll get in so much trouble!' He was having trouble not to just scream out of pure happiness. 'Goodbye, Kazehaya!'

"Well, I was going to give you some paperwork you guys were going to fill out, but first let's watch a very interesting movie..."

_They don't know about the Up All Night's,_

_They don't know I've waited all my life,_

_Just to find a love, that feels this right._

_Baby, they don't know about,_

_They don't know about us..._

Now both Sawako's and Kazehaya's parent's curiosity was spiked.

'I wonder what it's about?' Kazehaya's parents thought.

'Is it very important?' wondered Sawako's parents.

They saw the first scene, and saw their children were standing in a small café somewhere. This puzzled them.

'What are they doing there?' they all asked themselves. Suddenly, they heard Kazehaya screaming from the screen.

"... I agreed to this, because I love you, and I will always love you, no matter what happens! I love you, Sawako Kuronuma, and I always will!"

Sawako's dad was mad. 'Who is this guy?! How DARE he scream these words to my sweet Sawako-chan! Why did he call her Sawako? She doesn't LOVE him!' Suddenly, Sawako started to scream too.

"... Shouta Kazehaya, I love you too, more than anything or anyone!"

Now, Sawako's dad felt his heart breaking. 'You love him...more than your own father...Sawako-chan?"

Kazehaya's parents were also very angry. 'Is _this _who he's been hanging out with? All the lies, all the punishments, for this simple girl?! How dare she?! How dare she think that she can just STEAL him from us, right under our own noses!' his parents thought. Suddenly, the setting changed. They were right outside the school, in the middle of a very heated make out session.

"Sawako-chan, I love you..."

Sawako's dad was now furious. 'Little punk! How dare you try to deflower my little girl!"

"I love you too, Shouta-kun..."

Now, let's remember that there were _kids_ at this reunion too, and most of them were Kazehaya's fangirls.

'How _dare_ you Sadako!' they all thought venomously. 'You must be using your dark arts to hypnotize him into loving you!'

Pin suddenly asked both pair of parents, "Do you want any pictures to take home as evidence?"

The parents didn't even question how Pin got those pictures, and how he knew they were going, and what they were going to do, they were so furious, and they couldn't stand being in there for another second with _this_ filth, so they left the open house early, pictures stuffed in their pockets...ready to kill their child for keeping this a secret from them...

While this was happening, Sawako and Kazehaya were still making out on Sawako's couch when Kazehaya's phone began to vibrate.

"Sawako-chan, I need to leave now..." Kazehaya said, after they separated.

"Okay, Shouta-kun...I will miss you terribly..." Sawako said, sighing out of sadness.

"Then, have this as something to remember me by, my princess..." Kazehaya said, shrugging off his jacket and handing it over to her.

"I can't accept this, Shouta-kun...you need it..." Sawako said.

"Not as much as I need you..." Kazehaya said.

Sawako blushed and said, "Well, let me give you something to remember me by, too." She gave him a sakura petal, shaped like a heart.

"This is from when I first met you...please treasure it, my prince...it's my most valuable thing..." Sawako whispered quietly.

"Of course I will..." Kazehaya said, blushing a deep red, and then kissed her softly and gently, just before he went out the window.

Sawako then put on the sweater he gave her, and smiled, 'It still smells like him...' she thought, and blushed.

Kazehaya rushed home on his bike, and fingered the sakura petal she gave him. 'I miss you so much, Sawako-chan...' he thought as he went to his room to put the sakura petal in his drawer.

Suddenly, their parents came to their respective houses, busting open their doors, and screamed "What is the meaning of this?!"

_They don't know how special you are,_

_They don't know what you've done to my heart,_

_They can say anything they want,_

_'Cause they don't know 'bout us..._

"What do you have to say for yourself, Kazehaya Shouta!" his parents screamed, obviously livid. All over the kitchen table, were pictures of him and Sawako-chan, some of them on their dates, some of them hugging, some of them making out somewhere. Kazehaya really hoped his face wasn't as red as it felt.

"Well, you see..."

"Shouta, how could you! You're throwing your life away for some girl that doesn't even matter!"

Kazehaya suddenly stood up. "She is NOT some girl!" he screamed. "Sawako-chan is more than that! She is the sweetest, kindest, most innocent girl I have ever know! She is my first love, she will be my last love, and she will always be my true love!"

"Shouta, you are still too young..." his parents started.

"...to understand what true love is, right?" he asked them. "Well you're wrong! I now know what true love is in it's pure form, and that pure, true love is what I feel with Kuronuma Sawako!"

"Shouta..." they said in shock.

"I'm going to bed..." he grumbled, thinking about what might happen tomorrow...

'Maybe...he does know what true love is...' his parents thought.

In his room, Kazehaya opened the drawer where the sakura petal was, which was next to a dark blue box...

'It's time...' he thought to himself.

Meanwhile, it seems that Sawako was going through something similar...

"How could you betray me like this, Sawako-chan!" cried her father. "How could you fall in love with this punk! The lot of people like him are scum and filth!"

"Stop it!" Sawako screamed.

Her parents were shocked. She had never raised her voice at them, never. Sawako herself was shocked. 'What am I doing?' she thought to herself. But then she remembered Kazehaya, his confessions, his kisses, his touch, his _smile_, and knew she would defend him from her parents until the day she died.

"Don't you _ever_ say that about him again!" she shouted. "He is not scum, and he is not filth! He is the sweetest, kindest, most loving guy I have ever met! He helped me make friends I could never make on my own, helped me battle my fears, and he is my only true love in this world!" Sawako began to cry after saying this.

Her parents were stunned. "But Sawako," her dad tried to convince her. "You are to young to understand love, you are still..."

"No dad!" Sawako screamed. "I am not your little girl anymore! I may have been once, but not anymore! I am now a fifteen year old _woman_, in love with a sixteen year man that I will love for the rest of my days!" Sawako couldn't take it anymore, she ran to her room in tears.

'I love you, Shouta-kun...' she thought, before she fell asleep with his jacket still on her petite frame.

Meanwhile, the parents were thinking about what Sawako said. 'Maybe...' her father thought. 'Maybe...I need to let her go...'

_They don't know what we do best,_

_It's between me and you, our little secret,_

_But I wanna tell 'em,_

_I wanna tell the world,_

_That you're mine girl..._

The next day, Kazehaya went to school, wondering what would happen today.

"Shouta-kun!" Sawako whispered, coming near him.

"Yes, what is it, Sawako-chan?" After confessing to his parents, his love for her had multiplied tenfold, and now he was happier than ever to see her. He smiled his biggest smile ever.

"C-Can w-e h-hold hands?" Sawako asked, blushing profusely. Ever since she defended him from her parents, her love for him had increased significantly, and she had become more flustered around him. Not only that, but his smile was brighter than usual today...

Kazehaya smiled, thinking, 'She's so cute like that...' and said "Sure, now let's go before we're late!" He was running towards the school, still holding hands after they stopped. Suddenly, a mob of girls came to the front door, and started asking them a lot of questions.

"When did you guys become a couple?!"

"How did _Sadako_ get to go out with Kazehaya-kun?!"

"Why is _she_ so lucky?"

"She is so ugly and creepy!"

"She **must** have used dark magic!"

"Kazehaya-kun?" Sawako whispered to Kazehaya.

"Yes, Kuronuma?" he whispered back.

"I think it's time..." she said.

Kazehaya then gave her a huge smile, and said, "Alright..."

_They don't know about the things we do,_

_They don't know about the I Love You's,_

_But I bet you if they only knew,_

_They would just be jealous of us..._

He then yelled, " Okay, listen up!" Everyone stopped asking questions. "Whatever you heard, it's all true! I have been dating Kuronuma Sawako for three years, and I love her, and she loves me too!

Everyone was shocked. 'Kazehaya-kun, the most popular student in the school, is dating 'Sadako', the creepiest girl in school?' they all thought. Sawako was blushing terribly because of all the attention she was getting, but Kazehaya still continued.

"Yes, I fell in love in love with her! She is my first love, my last love, and my true love for the rest of my life! That is, if she'll have me..." He muttered the last bit, suddenly very interested in his shoes. He was turning into a tomato, but he still found the courage to kneel in front of her.

Sawako's eyes were as big and round as saucers, and her mouth was opening and closing like a fish. 'Is he...?'

_They don't know about the Up All Night's,_

_They don't know I've waited all my life,_

_Just to find a love, that feels this right._

_Baby, they don't know about,_

_They don't know about us..._

"Kuronuma Sawako," Kazehaya swallowed, his mouth drier than a desert. "I have known you for four years, I dated for you for three years, and will loved you for every year of my life. You are the most beautiful, the most innocent, the most wonderous person I have ever met. Ever since I saw you, I knew we were meant to be, for eternity. This is why I pledge my love for you, here, in front of everyone in our school. Sawako-chan, my parents made me realize that NOW is the time to do this, because I love you, and will until the ends of time. Kuronuma Sawako, when we grow older, will you give me the pleasure of changing your name into Kazehaya Sawako? Will you marry me?"

_They don't know about the things we do,_

_They don't know about the I Love You's,_

_But I bet you if they only knew,_

_They would just be jealous of us..._

Kazehaya then opened the box. It opened up to see a ring made of pure silver ('White and silver suits her', Kazehaya thought, 'For her innocence...') and right in the middle was a pink diamond shaped into the form of the sakura that Sawako gave him. Surrounding the sakura diamond, were little white diamonds formed into a heart shape.

Sawako couldn't hold it back anymore. Tears of happiness came rolling down her cheeks, and she gave Kazehaya the biggest hug ever. "Yes...of course I'll marry you..." she whispered through her tears.

Kazehaya sighed happily, he felt like the world was lifted off his shoulders when she said those words. He put the ring on her finger, and kissed her. They could faintly hear people cheering for them in the background.

_They don't know about the Up All Night's,_

_They don't know I've waited all my life,_

_Just to find a love, that feels this right._

_Baby, they don't know about,_

_They don't know about us..._

While they kissed, they thought, 'This feeling I have for you, it's not fake...it's a pure love...I love you, and I'll love you forever...'

_They don't know about us,_

_They don't know about us..._

**_The End...is just the Beginning..._**

* * *

SOMEONE KISS ME! I broke my record for most words written! Oh my god! _That was **HUGE**! _Please appreciate my efforts in giving you this oneshot, and please review! Flames will be used to cook cookies will shall be given to good reviewers. This is me, signing off!


End file.
